Un louveteau bien aimé
by Sedna-chan
Summary: Défi 5 de Rozenn2356 : FW/HP/GW. Harry a 16 ans, il se transforme en animagus et fugue de chez son oncle. Il arrive sur le chemin de traverse sous sa forme de louveteau et tombe inconscient. Fred et George le trouve et s'occupe de lui.


Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

Résumé : Défi 5 de Rozenn2356

Harry vient de fêter ses seize ans et sous sa forme animagus, il fugue de chez son oncle et sa tante. C'est un louveteau bien mal en point qui perd connaissance sur le Chemin de Traverse. Gred et Forge Weasley le découvre, ils l'emmènent au chaud dans leur magasin. Harry est heureux avec eux sous cette forme, il n'a plus à subir la célébrité qu'il possède pour des choses qu'il n'a pas faites. Lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts, il reprend forme humaine pour protéger les jumeaux qu'il a appris à aimer.

Update du 26/09/2011 : J'ai retravaillé le premier chapitre suite aux reviews que j'ai eu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif ou négatif pour pouvoir améliorer ma fic.

Sinon, on m'a demandé lors d'une review pourquoi avoir choisit comme animagus un louveteau. C'est imposé dans le défi, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait au ministère en plein combat contre des Mangemorts. Il était avec Neville et vit Dumbledore, furieux. Tous avaient arrêté de se battre sauf un couple. Il se retourna et vit Bellatrix lançait un sort sur son parrain. Le sort toucha Sirius, surpris. Harry vit alors son parrain tomber et passait au travers du voile qui était derrière lui. <em>

Il cria, se débattit dans son sommeil pour pouvoir rejoindre son parrain.

- Sale petit monstre, vas-tu arrêter de crier et nous réveiller la nuit, cria Vernon en ouvrant rageusement la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Toutes les nuits, c'est la même chose. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer et plus vite que ça.

Il empoigna Harry et le jeta par terre. Harry ne réagit pas. Il était bien trop faible pour ça. Il avait de temps en temps le droit de manger les restes des repas, il était enseveli de corvées et la nuit, il ne faisait que rêver de la mort de son parrain survenu quelques semaines plus tôt et son oncle le battait chaque matin. Fou de rage, que son neveu ne réagisse pas, il lui donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre, les jambes et les bras. Harry était littéralement rué de coup et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger la tête. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Vernon se calma enfin.

- Va préparer le petit déjeuner et après tu t'occuperas du jardin. Tu as intérêt que tout soit fini avant midi quand on rentrera, lui ordonna son oncle en partant de la pièce.

Après maints efforts, Harry réussit à se relever et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se rinça les mains et le visage et commença à préparer difficilement le petit déjeuner. Il fit cuire des œufs et du bacon comme chaque matin pour sa famille. Et comme toujours, dès que le repas fut servit il alla dehors pour s'occuper du jardin sans n'avoir rien eu à manger.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il savait que s'il restait dans cette maison, à la prochaine raclée il serait peut-être mort. Il devait résister encore pendant un mois avant que la rentrée à Poudlard débute. Son oncle paraissait plus furieux de jour en jour. Il le battait plus fort chaque matin. Ses blessures n'avaient pas le temps de guérir et il n'avait rien pour se soigner.

C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il venait d'avoir seize ans et à part une bonne raclée, personne n'avait pensé à lui. Habituellement, il recevait des hiboux au moins ce jour. A quoi s'était-il attendu. Par sa faute, son parrain était mort. Il voyait les tortures de Voldemort comme si c'était lui qui les faisait. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Sa famille avait raison. Il déprima un peu plus sur cette pensée. Que donnerait-il pour n'être qu'Harry et non le survivant. Pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, pour se sentir aimé.

Il avait une solution pour ne plus être considéré comme le survivant. Il était animagus. Chez son parrain, il avait trouvé un livre dans lequel les maraudeurs expliquaient comment ils étaient devenus des animagi. Alors il s'était entraîné et avait découvert son animagus. Il était un louveteau. Il avait aussitôt pensé à Rémus, le seul des maraudeurs qui vivaient encore, le seul membre restant de sa famille. Il avait fait des recherches sur la signification de son animagus. Le loup est considéré comme un symbole de la lumière, c'est aussi un héros guerrier. Il aimait aussi à penser que le louveteau signifiait qu'il voulait faire parti de la meute de Rémus. Mais comme celui-ci était un loup-garou le ministère n'aurait jamais permit à Rémus d'adopter Harry.

Dès que sa famille adoptive fut partie, il se décida à les quitter définitivement pour enfin vivre sa vie sans être le survivant. Il pensa furtivement aux Weasley, à Hermione, à Rémus et à tous ces amis qu'il allait abandonner mais il pourrait enfin être libre. Il se transforma en un louveteau. Il était blanc, il avait les yeux vert émeraude et des poils noirs formaient des taches à la place de sa cicatrice et de ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il était sous cette forme, il se sentait léger, ses idées noires étaient loin derrière lui. Il savait aussi tant qu'il restait sous cette forme, il ne pourrait pas être retrouvé. Sirius avait fait la même chose après s'être enfuit d'Azkaban.

Il devait rejoindre le chemin de Traverse à Londres. Il avait une trentaine de kilomètres à parcourir et il était affamé et blessé. Dès qu'il trouva un point d'eau, il but puis se roula dedans pour se rafraîchir et enlever le sang séché qui lui collait à la peau. Il trouva des baies pour manger. Certes, ce n'était pas un vrai repas mais il avait pu manger un peu. Il se mit sous un arbre et en profita pour faire une petite sieste. Une petite heure plus tard, il commença sa route.

Sa progression était difficile. Ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il était épuisé. Mais il devait rejoindre le monde magique. Car malgré sa popularité et le danger, il ne voulait pas abandonner son monde. Il aurait pu prendre le magicobus comme lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, mais Stan le reconnaîtrait et tout le monde saurait qu'il se rendait à Londres.

A la nuit tombée, il trouva un arbre dans un parc dans lequel il se coucha pour passer la nuit. Au petit matin, il repris sa route. Il ne lui restait moins de dix kilomètres avant d'arrivée à Londres. Sous sa forme de louveteau, il voyait mieux et il arrivait à lire. Comme il avait faim, il fouilla les poubelles et trouva des restes de poulet. Il reprit sa route et utilisa ses dernières forces pour arriver sur le Chemin de traverse aux alentours de midi.

Il avança dans la foule en évitant de se faire écraser. Alors qu'il passait devant une boutique colorée, un homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sous la surprise et la douleur, il couina et vola jusqu'au mur. A peine avait-il touché le sol qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
